


Proud

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Detailed smut, F/M, NSFW, Slight Choking, Swearing, ex-boyfriend situation, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern Au. Reader needs some self defense and meets Ivar the trainer.





	Proud

I covered my face with my hands in the bathroom. I tried to calm myself down before getting back to work. My face was burning up with anxiety, my palms clammy on my cheeks as I held back the tears that threatened to escape them.

That cheating son of a bitch couldn’t take the hint. My ex-boyfriend, the one who I gave my everything to and then some, the one, or so I thought, wouldn’t give up. Calling me at odd hours, texting me pathetic messages. Sending me pictures of us in a happier time. Whining how he wanted us to get back to that place.

I had to change my number after that, changed the locks on my apartment because I knew without a doubt he’d try to use his key at some point.

His stalking had gotten bad when he showed up drunk, pounding on my door that he was sorry, that I should let him in. All I did was cry in the shower, my phone and switchblade in hand.

My landlord was an old friend from high school, so letting him know what was going on was easy. He had actually one upped just changing my locks and changed all of them, the front and back doors included.

“Rather be safe then sorry, Y/N.” Derek said, handing me and the other five tenants in the small brick building the freshly cut keys. He had try to come into the building a few days later, throwing rocks up at my window when the door wouldn’t open, yelling and kicking the recycling bins over before he left in annoyance.

That was three months ago and he still wouldn’t let up. I’d see him walking down the street on the opposite side, in the next line at the local grocery store. He was relentless and now the fucker now had actually showed up to my job. Demanding my manager let him see me. They knew too, he couldn’t be trusted.

More than once he’d called the landline, trying to get a hold of me. My manger hung up on him. I remember her holding up a hand as I passed her office to the break room, that he was on the phone. Telling him in the same stern voice she used to rally her employees, not to call again or she’d call the fucking police.

I took a shaky breath and wet my face with my hands, cooling my skin only slightly before I got back to work. The rest of the day I couldn’t think straight, good thing I thought, only an hour left.

I made sure the asshole wasn’t lurking around in the parking lot, thankfully he wasn’t and I pulled out and merged my way through the traffic.

When I turned down the street with the now avoided grocery store, I noticed the large neon orange sign drawn up in a store window. The evenly swirled words screamed in my head as I drove past, looking at it like I were a man about to do a cat call.

’NEW! Self Defense Class Starting Soon.’

….

I saw the sign again and felt the same as I drove past it for the next couple of days. I finally gave in and made a sudden U-turn, a few cars honked but I just flipped them off and parked in the lot.

The fit woman at the front explained rather animatedly about the classes and fees. It was reasonable and she suckered me in. Before I knew anything I was a week into the course.

I was getting pretty good at the open hand strikes. The woman teaching us said I held a good form and could really do some damage. I was pretty damn proud of myself to be honest. If that fucker decided to find me again, I’d lay him out. Put him down like I was taught.

The longer I stayed in the class, I felt strange. Out of place, like I should be learning more or something else fast paced. Something stealthy to add to my new skill set.

As I passed by the weight room and around the corner I came across a room I hadn’t been in yet. In a more blunt script above the doorway, in black and blue letters with a shock white outline read:

’BOXING’.

I stepped up and leaned against the concrete frame of the wall. Two tattooed faced men in opposite colored gloves wailed on each other in one ring on the right. Their soft and shiny gloves swung around, the man in the black and white trunks dodged a well thought out blow and ducked, punching the other in the stomach.

My face winced at first before scanning the rest of this room. Posters of boxers and what I guessed were members who had won boxing matched, lined the back wall next to the three large hanging punching bags.

A tanned man by the window with too many flexing muscles, sat on a padded bench, looking at himself in the mirror as he lifted weights. A smaller guy was doing his best not to pass out on his last pull up, the image of a lobster popped in my head and I smiled to myself.

There on the left was a darker colored ring, a man around my age with his hair tied up in a bun and black shorts leaned against the turnbuckle. His muscular arms draped over the sides of the black ropes, he let his wrists dangle as he called out moves to the two men in the ring.

They did what he said, though these men didn’t have gloves. They were going to bare knuckle box and I felt a surge of excitement, like I shouldn’t even be watching these alpha males duke it out. But I couldn’t look away, not now.

The angular jawed man, obviously their trainer, pushed his way off the ropes then, his white t-shirt clinging to the numerous back muscles underneath it. I bit my lip at the sight, in an instant I wanted to see him without it.

He moved around the taller bearded man, moving his arms down, kicking his right leg into a different position as he looked at the other man, mouthing something him. The shorter one with the braids took a few steps back and blocked his head with his forearms. When the sexy instructor took a step back from them, we locked eyes for a second.

I felt myself being frozen and melted to the floor in one look. His bright blue eyes shined in the florescent overhead lights, illuminating his stunning face. He looked at me, eyed my gym clothes and I could’ve sworn he smirked. Maybe it was a trick of the light or the fact I whipped my head around and left quickly, completely embarrassed and flush. Really, Y/N?

Over the next few weeks, I’d stop by the large doorway after class, watching the varying sized men train and box, learning skill after skill. A quick jab here, a leg kick there. It was so fast paced, I envied them. There weren’t any women in the boxing room, though there were several on the wall amongst the alumni on the wall.

“Hey.”

I jumped at the voice that was somehow right next to me. I gasped and clutched my gym bag to my chest and looked up next to me. The seductive and all the more handsome up close and personal trainer stood.

“Jesus!” I coughed out my breath, letting my bag go just a little, my heart jostling around in my chest.

“Sorry,” his large hand touched my bare shoulder, sending shock waves through me instantly, “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He chuckled and as quick as his warm hand was there, it was now gone. “Are you thinking about boxing Ms…”

“Y/N,” I shook his way-too-smooth-to-be-a-boxer hand, “And to answer your question..I don’t know.” I smiled nervously, he had a firm handshake and crossed his arms then over his broad chest that I was just dying to see now. He smelled divine, my head swimming with made up images of me holding on his arms, sinking my teeth into his shoulder.

“What is there to know, Y/N? You either want to try it not,” he smiled down at me and very affectionately bumped his hip into mine, his blue eyes lit up with confidence, “I’m a very good teacher.”

I blushed like a tomato, my neck heating up under his studying gaze as he looked away and into the room, watching the two men he’d been working with square up in the corner.

“Would you like to try? No charge,” he held up his hands in defense of my expression, “Just to see if you like it. If not,” the handsome devil shrugged, that sly grin on his face, “No harm, no foul.”

I bit my lip as he hip bumped me again, apparently this guy didn’t have boundaries and for some reason, that didn’t bother me. In fact, I was more inclined to want more from him. Maybe, just maybe if I liked it, if I was any good at this boxing stuff, my ex would finally back off.

I gave him a shrug of my own, it was hard to say no to that face. He cracked a large smile and gestured me to follow him over his shoulder, I jogged up next to him, smelling the sweat and Gatorade, hearing the men in here grunting as they worked.

He waved off the two men I had seen before in the ring and helped me up the side of it, holding onto the tape wrapped ropes. He smiled and bent down, my breath caught and the air felt like it’s been sucked right out of the room. He sat down on the second rope, opening the ring to me with a toothy grin. As I climbed between it and stood on the soft mat for the first time, he slid in the ring and looked down at me, thrusting out his hand.

“I’m Ivar by the way,” he held my hand for a brief second, “Welcome to the world of boxing.”

….

The next few weeks, all I could think about was sparring. There were no more flare ups from ex which was a delight. At times I found myself hoping he had, I would show him what I was made of. Show him I was stronger now, that I didn’t need him to anymore.

Getting in the ring with Ivar had become a lot more fun and somewhat of a routine. After awhile I gave up entirely going to those self defense classes. What Ivar was showing me was more my speed anyway. Jabbing and punching at his palms, kicking up at his taped hands.

The first time he told me to kick him I was shocked. I didn’t remember seeing the other guys he was working with kick like that. He merely told me it would help since I’m small. Knees were always forgotten he told me, if you can take out a knee you’d be able to get away from your attacker. I logged that way instantly.

I was more comfortable now, sparring him, spin kicking at his shin. Punching around his shoulder and ducking when it was called for. I almost didn’t do it fast enough, Ivar struck out, just missing the side of my head. Boxing with him was such a rush. I felt so alive and if I ever had to defend myself, I knew with Ivars skill and motivation, I’d be force to be reckoned with.

I’d fall asleep thinking of boxing and how good Ivar would look shirtless. How strong he was underneath his t-shirt that he always wore. I had caught him without it one day, I had gotten to the gym a little earlier than usual. His back to me, the muscles he had worked on flexed and shifted under his beautiful skin. His shoulders rolling as he tugged it on, brushing it down his chest before tying his shoes a little tighter.

“Come on, Y/N!” Ivar’s booming voice shook me out of my thoughts,

“Harder! You can do it. One more round!” he moved his hands then, one going up to defend his devastatingly handsome face, the other slapped out in front of me, “Your attacker isn’t going to stop unless you stop him. Again!”

I growled and lunged at him, swinging my balled fists harder into his arms, he cheered me on and tried to grapple with me. When I let my guard down to catch my breath, Ivar sprang around me and held me to him, my back slamming into his chest. He grabbed my arms and held them down at my sides, I tried to push against him but his hold on me was strong.

“What are you going to do now, hmm? You can’t move your arms, think Y/N. Think.” With the way Ivar spoke into my ear, his breath fanning against my neck, tickling my flushed skin as goosebumps prickled to the surface, I couldn’t help but feel excited. I could feel him breathing against me, his strong chest rising and falling against my back. I would’ve liked this kind of hold to be in a more private setting, like in his bedroom maybe.

Then I remembered his words, repeating over and over. “Knees are always forgotten. Go for the legs, Y/N..” I bit my lip and felt a rumble in the back of my throat as I bent one leg and kicked his kneecap like a mule.

Ivar grunted, his hands slacking around my wrists. I gave the other leg the same kick and he let go, dropping down on to the mat. It bounced a little and I spun around, looking him kneeling before me I kicked him all the way down with my shoe. He flew back on to the mat as I pressed the heel of my sneaker into his chest in victory.

“Good! Damn good, Y/N.” Ivar coughed with a smile plastered on his face, proud of his student. I could see the glimmer of acknowledgement as he held onto my ankle, “You’re a quick learner,” he chuckled and moved my foot off his chest, leaving behind a dusty shoe print on his shirt, “Now help me up.”

“You expect me help my attacker get up?” I teased and held out a hand to him, he grasped it and pulled himself up, brushing his hands on his shorts.

“Good point.” He laughed and ruffled my hair, I swatted his hand away as he rolled out of the ring and tossed me a bottle of water. He sat on the edge of the mat and patted the apron for me to join him.

“You know,” Ivar said, gulping down almost half of the water in one drink, “You never did tell me why you wanted to protect yourself,” Ivar looked over at me, catching his breath from our session, “Just because or is there a reason?”

I sighed and took a quick drink, wetting my mouth before spilling about my predicament. He nodded and listened to every word until we were alone, the other members taking there leave awhile ago now. The loud voices that usually echoed and groaned in the space were now just the sounds of Ivar and I talking.

“I can see why you would want to learn self defense, Y/N.” Ivar nodded solemnly, no doubt thinking what else my ex had done to me. I could see the gears working in his mind. He was quiet and looked so attractive and incensed at our conversation. He shook his head, smoothing a hand over the top part of his head, shaking free his hair from its place.

It fell around his shoulders, a few strands clung to his sweating neck. I wanted to lick it but kept my tongue to myself. Instead I gave him a weak smile.

“As you can tell, I don’t have the best track record with men.” I chuckled dryly and almost spit out the mouthful of water when Ivar retorted.

“I’d like to think I’m the exception.” He smiled and gave me a wink before jumping down from the edge of the apron. I wanted him to stay seated next to me, our legs would still be touching as well as our elbows. I would’ve let him kiss me, fuck who am I kidding? I would have let Ivar do anything he wanted!

He held out his hand out and helped me down, still holding it when I stood next to him. He thumbed over my knuckles, looking at our hands before raising his eyes to mine. He towered over me, eyeing me and without missing a beat pressed a quick, barely there kiss to the top of my head. He sent me on my way with a light pat on my hip, calling after me that he’d see me tomorrow before the big fight.

I smiled as I grabbed my bag, reveling in the fact that Ivar had touched me so affectionately and yet so much like a coach. The banners of the fight he was referring to swung from the rafters. His brothers I had learned, Ubbe and Hvitserk were the ones he was watching over.

Their faces hard set and locked on one another, their bare fists up with their names and the date of the local fight highlighted underneath. I smiled up the swaying sheet and flung open the doors to the gym. The night air hit my skin like a ton of bricks. Only a few cars remained in the lot now, Ivars white and freshly washed Challenger stood out at the front in his designated spot. I smiled at it, clicking my keys to unlock my own car a few rows down.

I approached it and stopped in my tracks. There was a wrinkled napkin underneath one of my windshield wipers. I stepped up to the window and pulled it out, recognizing the awful chicken scratch at once. Reading the words written on it before tossing it to the smooth pavement.

‘Please give me one more chance, Y/N. I love you I’m sorry, baby.’

I thought about those words as I drove home. That motherfucker had found me yet again. I shook my head angrily as I drove. With Ivars training and continuing help, if he did decide to show his pathetic face, I would be ready. I would deal with him myself. Thank fuck for Ivar and his lessons, I thought as I merged into the light traffic.

….

The fight started at seven sharp and I had practically planned my whole day around it. It was a Saturday night fight, like most in the local area. I had showered and preened, fixing my hair and make up just so.

Ivar hadn’t seen me in anything other than my workout gear of leggings and a sports bra or tank top. I didn’t necessarily want to look out of place in a dress, even though that maroon number made me curves look dangerous. My ex always said it could stop an oncoming train, make a grown ass man cry.

I decided on a black one-piece with tight jeans and my leather jacket, weather permitting. I had just clasped my second heel and checked my phone for the time. I had a good half hour before the fight started, I checked myself out in the bathroom mirror on the back of my door.

Angling myself in it to see how fit my body looked from working out so proficiently this past month. My arms were more toned, my hips filled out my ripped jeans even better than ever, my thighs a damn stack house.

Even Derek, my landlord commented how great I looked as he saw me in the hallway on my way out. I blushed a little, he didn’t have the eye for women but it still felt nice all the same. 

I parked in the lone spot at the end of the full lot. Clicking my way to the doors, looking over my shoulder if my asshole ex was around. I pulled the doors open and was met with an excited and rambunctious crowd.

People of all creeds and caliber were clamoring to get a good spot. I bumped into Ivars eldest brother Bjorn, his hair tightly wound and braided down his back as he recognized me and ushered me through.

He ducked down and told me this fight would determine which brother had earned his spot to take on their Uncle Rollo, the current and undefeated Balder Belt title holder. He pointed to a bear like man in the corner, the shining belt slung over his shoulder as he smiled and talked to a woman in a pretty dress.

We found Ivar around the edge of the apron, loosening up one of the tattooed faced men, telling the dark haired man that he could easily beat the other if he’d just listen to him. He raised his eyebrows at me as I made my way over to him.

I smiled at Ivar and one of the gloved opponents. The dark haired man checked me out, making a small face of approval. I blushed and stood next to him as he tapped the tattooed mans back. The fighter left and moved on to the next trainer, this one wrapping black tape so the gloves didn’t move.

“You look great.” I could hear a certain hitch in Ivars voice as he complimented me, looking me over. He licked his lips and nodded, his tightly wrapped up hair on his head as usual. I was hoping he’d let it down, it looked so damn nice framing his face like that.

“Same to you,” I hit him with my clutch purse, he grabbed playfully at it, “You clean up nice.”

And he did. Not a hair out of place, a freshly shaved face without blemish. His blue eyes were no doubt twinkling with excitement for his brothers to fight. He wore a light grey Henley with an open black blazer, the sleeves cuffed and rolled perfectly. His built forearms flexed under my watch as he took his hands out of black jeans.

“I know.” Ivar winked and laughed again when I hit him, this time with my fist.

Ivar ushered me to a seat in his corner, from the angle I could practically reach out and touch the rings slippery curtain. The fight started not too long after, Ivar was already hopping up to the apron, a white towel slung over his shoulder.

The two smaller matches started off great. Blow after blow was met with hooks and jabs, men hanging on the ropes as the audience cheered on their guy. clapping and being as loud and excited as possible. Like it was a main event in Vegas!

Ivar would shoot me looks every so often, a quick smile or glance as he cheered on his main guy. Shouting enthusiasm and motivation to keep going, much like how he’d train me.

After the winner was announced a new referee slid into the ring for the upcoming main events. He was tall and lanky, pale and disheveled with streaks of eyeliner running down his face. He oddly looked like a referee to begin with and I smiled at the thought.

The crowd was chanting the name 'Floki’ and I figured that’s who he was. He waved to the people with a boyish grin, walking around the small ring.

The two tattooed men circled each other after tapping their gloves to one another. According to the man next to me, these two were brothers with an unnatural competitive streak. I could see it in them then. Something about their eyes..

I cheered for both of them, they were doing so well. I thought they might go the whole eight rounds. At the clanging of the bell, round six had just started when I happened to look over at the door way of the packed room.

My breath caught in my throat for a quick second, I hoped he hadn’t seen. My ex was shifting on his feet nervously, scanning the full room. I slunk down a little in my chair, shutting my eyes quickly. Please don’t let him see me, I whined to myself.

When I opened my eyes Ivar was giving me an incredulous look, his eyebrows up in question. I made a face and shook my head. He shrugged down at me, a look a annoyance rising on his face. He was definitely more on edge and stressed from really working hard with his brothers for this fight. He was desperate to beat his brother, Sigurd. The two trainers I heard were constantly at each others throats.

I pointed towards the archway, slinking down just a little further when I saw my ex’s head move closer into the gym. Maybe I could slink out the back and avoid him all together. That could work and if he tries anything I’ll just use my skills. Knees are always forgotten.

Ivar watched the match for a moment before glancing over to where I was pointing. He spun back to me quickly, a wild expression screwed on his face. He narrowed his eyes at me and twitched his head a little, frowning. I mouthed that was my ex several times before he looked sinister, on fire, full of rage and he scanned the audience for my ex again.

The dark haired man won, raising both of his tattooed arms over his head before checking on his younger brother. The two smiled, out of breath and flushed as the loser stood. He patted his glove on his brothers back.

Ivar jumped down after congratulating his fighter, squatting down in front of my chair.

“Did you say 'you’re ex’?” Ivar asked through gritted straight teeth.

I nodded, “Yeah. He left me a note on my car last night.” I leaned over and whispered to him as the intermission went on.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I didn’t think he’d show up here, not with a fight going on,” I gestured to the full room, the fact that he was worried about me made my heart flutter. And then for another reason as I spotted my ex, he was weaving through the seats, his eyes locked in mine. “He’s coming closer. I don’t want anything-”

Ivar was up and gone in a flash, charging at my ex. He fisted the collar of his shirt, I could see his mouth moving in a fit of rage, his teeth barred and snarling. My ex’s eyes narrowed as he shook his head, he was tall but the way he looked right now, Ivar was towering over him.

The crowd hushed a little as the security guards rushed over, snatching up my stalker and escorting him out of the building. Ivar walked backwards around the ring, coming back to his side of the ring. He huffed and looked incredibly strong and masculine, pure alpha. The feelings I had grown for him surfaced at his primal and dominant side.

It was fucking sexy.

He swaggered his way up and stood in front of me, making me look up at him. He studied my face and cupped my chin, he held it for a second and moved my head down so he could brush his lips over my hair.

He climbed up the side of the apron again, holding on to the ropes and talked with the other trainer next to him. The other guy nodded and raised his arm up, swinging it like a lasso for the main even of the night to start.

Ubbe bounced on my side of the ring, nodding at Ivar as he popped in a mouth guard. He clapped his older brother on the shoulder and watched as Hvitserk entered the ring, looking ready, followed by a sour looking Sigurd.

Ivar was on a winning streak, Ubbe beat Hvitserk in the fifth round with a sudden uppercut. He practically flew up in the air at the force of Ubbe’s fist and landed hard on his back.

Ubbe picked up his brother, holding him up off the ground. Monkey swinging around with a smile and a growing black eye. Floki was hugging them all, a humbling giggle bubbling out after raising Ubbe’s hand.

Everyone congratulated each other on their wins and how best to improve next time. Soon the gym was nearly empty, Ivar had tucked me under his arm and opened the front door for us. He said he was going to talk me to my car, make sure my creep of an ex had left for good.

He invited me out to the bar he going to meet his brothers at. I blushed when I felt his fingertips wiggle on my bare shoulder. I smiled up at him as we walked and had just opened my mouth accept when we heard a pair of quickly shuffling feet.

“Get off her, you asshole!”

Shit.

Ivar turned us around, watching my now pissed off ex stomp up to us in the parking lot. Ivar pulled me a little closer, protecting me as he moved me behind him.

“I swear to God-” Cheater started, pointing his finger at us.

“You’ll what?! Fuck off man. Don’t even look at her! She told me what you did you piece of shit.” Ivar growled and held my hands behind his back, making sure I was safe. I winced out how harsh his voice was.

“She’s my girl fuck face! Don’t touch her.” My ex puffed out his chest, standing up to Ivar in a hotly manner. He jabbed Ivar in the chest which was a big mistake.

Ivar let go of my hands and shoved my ex away, pointing his finger at him this time. “Don’t! Fucking touch me again and you’ll regret it!” My ex stumbled back but kept on coming. “I’m warning you, man.”

My ex was stubborn, he’d gotten himself into fights before. But not with a trained and skilled fighter like Ivar. He was quick to get into the stance I knew far too well now, he was going to shut my ex down in a heartbeat.

“I’m not scared of you!” My ex spat, “You think you’re gonna stop me from getting my girl back. You’re fucking mistaken, buddy.”

“Just leave! Leave us alone!” I shouted, I was frustrated and full of anger that this was happening. That he couldn’t just leave well enough alone. His stupid face scrunched up and he cleared his throat.

“Us?! What the fuck Y/N? We’re broken up for a few months and you’re with this fucking guy? Really?!”

“That’s none of your business! Just go!”

I moved out of the way just in time as my ex charged at Ivar, only for my trainer to catch on to his movements. He spun and grabbed his arm and locked it up and behind his head at a painful looking angle. I hadn’t learned that move yet but I made sure to remember it, I definitely wanted Ivar to teach me that.

“Ah shit! Fuck off! Get off me!” My ex struggled in Ivars grip, he hadn’t even broken a sweat while ex was turning the color of a very ripe cherry, visible even in the orange parking lot lights.

“Listen, I’ll let you go if you leave Y/N alone. It’s done man, it’s over. She’s not your girl anymore,” Ivar wrenched on his arm a little more, making my ex grunt, “Got it?!”

“Fuck! Yeah man,” the ex let his body go a little limp, letting Ivars words sink in, “Fine! Just let me go.”

Ivar pushed him away, but my ex had another idea. He lunged towards me and my reaction was to scream and jump back, but I could see Ivars angry eyes over his shoulder. Go for the knees. I gritted my teeth and kicked my ex in the kneecap as soon she was close enough. My high heel clicked with the the bone and he dropped to his knees with a wail. He gasped and clawed at my legs like it was on fire.

I didn’t know I’d punched him in the face until my knuckles started to throb. He slumped down to the ground and shouted, holding the side of his cheek. I hit him so hard I knew for damn sure he’d wear that mark for awhile.

Ivar ran up and grabbed the back of his shirt, tossing him onto his back on the pavement. He didn’t pay him any mind, just stepped over him and up to me, pressing me up against his car. His hands left my waist and cupped my face, his eyes were darker and more concentrated.

“Y/N,” Ivar breathed and pressed our foreheads together in affection, “Are you alright? How’s your hand? Let me see.”

“I’m fine,” I panted, the adrenaline from landing a real punch on a real threat felt amazing and I wondered if Ivar felt the same. He examined my knuckles, making me flex them a few times. “Motherfucker..”

“I am so fucking proud of you.” Ivar held my face then and kissed me hard. It was so fast and sudden, I didn’t even kiss him back right away.

I shut my eyes and opened my mouth, his tongue slipped inside and laved over mine. His mouth was so warm and wet I couldn’t help but moan into into the kiss, Ivar smiled against my lips and turned his head, kissing me with a deeper passion.

My lips chased his as he pulled away and stared at me with blown out eyes. No trace of that beautiful blue was present. He licked his lips and pressed his head to mine again, catching his breath.

“Fuck you.” My ex sniffled and stood, holding his face in his hand. I looked over Ivars shoulder and he turned around.

“Fuck you too! Now get the hell out of here!” Ivar spat, a few drops of his saliva his my ex’s shoe. He looked down at it and then back up to us as he limped away through the deserted lot.

“You sure you’re alright, Y/N?” Ivar asked again, brushing back a lock of my curled hair, laying it behind my neck with care.

I smiled up at him, his hands on my shoulders, “I’m fine, really. I feel like I could run a marathon.”

He chuckled, repeating how proud he was of me and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me in a gentle embrace.

“Wanna get out of here, slugger?” I laughed and nodded into his chest and he kissed the top my head and walked me around to the passenger side of his car. He kissed me softly before shutting my door and hopping in the driver side. He winked at me before he squealed out of the parking lot.

….

Once the door to his apartment shut, Ivar patted my ass and told me to jump with a wide smile. My legs found purchase around his waist, locking behind his back as he kissed me feverishly. Moaning and gasping into my mouth as he walked us through his place.

He banged into the couch and nearly tripped, gripping my hips tighter as he laughed against my mouth. He dropped me onto his bed after kicking open the door to his bedroom.

He grabbed my ankles and undid my heels, tossing them behind him with a devilish grin. I crawled up to my knees and pulled his face down in a passionate kiss, smacking our lips together as he fought with his blazer, grumbling in my mouth when it got stuck on his thick forearms.

He pulled away with a huff and wiped it off, along with his grey shirt. His muscles rippled and flexed in the light, much like how he looked in the ring while training, he then pushed me back, crawling between my legs as he laid between them. His fingers in my hair, holding me steady as his kissed up the exposed center of my cleavage.

“Ivar..” I breathed out, my hands going to his head as he kissed and licked at my skin. I dug my fingers into the bun and pulled his dark hair free. It fell around his face as he looked up at me in a daze, the band slipping over my wrist.

“I love the way my name sounds coming out of your pretty mouth, Y/N,” he licked a stripe up my collar and over to my ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, “So fucking pretty.”

He nipped at my ear and turned my head to his face, he kissed me hard and ground himself against my center. His now bare chest sliding over mine. The slippery material of my top made him feel like a snake, writhing on top of me.

I mewled against his lips when his teeth bit into my tongue, he sucked on it for a second then lapped at it, moaning into my mouth while his hands roamed my body. It felt like he was everywhere!

“You are so sexy, baby,” Ivar groaned when I rolled my hips against his, the friction of our pants made us mouth moan out loud, “Fuck! You want me baby, hmm?”

“Oh my God, yes,” I said in between sloppy kisses, “Mmmm, please. I want you, Ivar. I want you.”

He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, letting it go with a quiet pop and looked at me, “Proud, I am so fucking proud of you,” Ivar lifted himself up just a little and unbuttoned my tight jeans, tugging them down my hips. “Do you know that? Fuck, you are incredible, Y/N.”

I blushed under his praise, his hair tickling my skin before he stood and ripped them from my legs, tossing the denim aside. He groaned when he saw me in the high cut one piece.

“Look at you,” Ivar smoothed a hand down his shaking face as my legs fell open for him, “God damn, baby. So sexy spreading your legs for me. Fuck!”

Ivar dropped to his knees and pulled my aching center toward him. I could feel how wet I was against the material on my cunt, it was practically drenched through. Ivar tasted my wetness through the material as he licked at my covered pussy. Switching between agonizing laps and lingering presses of his pouty lips on me.

“Ivar!” I squealed and bucked my hips up into his face, he chuckled lowly and kissed my pussy, swiping it up my heat. “Oh God!” I grabbed at the sheets then at his soft locks, wrapping them around my my fingers.

“That’s right baby,” he kissed my pussy again then moved the crotch my one piece aside and tasted me again, right from the source as I whined.

“God damn. Say my name-shit, so fucking sweet, baby.” Ivar ate me out and made my pussy fucking drenched, slurping my clit between his lips, circling it with his expert tongue. He sucked my lips into his mouth, slathering over my folds before circling his flat tongue against my entrance.

“Ivar! Yesyesyes,” I cried and repeated myself over and over as he hummed against my slit, sticking just the tip of it inside me, “Oh, oh Ivar. Fuck! So good.” I keened and moved my pussy down further into his mouth.

He licked at my cunt like he was making out with me, his tongue all over, mapping out my pussy like he didn’t want to forget. I moaned and grabbed at his hair again, pulling him into me with a wanton wail and fervor.

He hummed again and trapped my clit between his lips, lathering it up as I squealed, he made my legs tremble, that hot pooling in my stomach growing with a need to release.

“Cum for me baby,” Ivar mouth over my pussy, licking at my lips and clit, reveling in me becoming undone just from his mouth, “Fuck, Y/N. Please, cum for me.”

Ivar kitten licked my clit as he prodded two fingers at my opening then easily slid them inside with a gasp, watching my pussy swallow his thick fingers.

I sobbed and rolled my hips again, “Mm'oh my God!” I hissed behind my teeth when he looked up at me and stuck his tongue out, flattening it and wiggled it against my clit, “Oh! Ivar, Ivar..I’m gonna cum. Fuck!”

I screamed and the coil snapped, my walls clenched as I came hard. He moaned repeatedly against my slit, lapping up my arousal once he removed his fingers. He dipped his tongue in and out as I cried and rolled around on the bed, calling out his name.

I watched him with lidded eyes as he cleaned his fingers, licking each one before sticking them both into his soaked mouth.

“Fuck you’re pretty when you cum, Y/N,” Ivar pushed off the floor, tearing at his too tight jeans, his cock straining against he denim. His thick outline just visible in the lighting, “Touch yourself for me, Y/N.”

I whimpered and watched him palm himself through his jeans before tearing at the fly and shoved them off quickly. I stuck my fingers in my mouth while I dragged the other over my breasts, pinching at my nipples and raised my hips then slid them down at rubbed at my clit.

“Mmm Ivar,” I rolled my hips into my own hand as he yanked down his boxers, his hard cock springing free, I moaned at the sight of him, “Fuck. Fuck me, Ivar.” I bit at my fingers when he bent and picked up my ankles and rolled me over quickly.

I was up on my knees before I even thought of it, arching my back as he tapped his leaking cock on my ass. I grabbed the soaked material underneath me, moving it out of the way as he inched his way in.

“Fuck!” We both shouted in unison, I moaned loudly at the fact Ivar wasn’t even all the way inside yet. I felt my cunt flood with new wetness as I listened to his labored breathing.

“Oh my God Y/N,” he moaned and dropped his weight on my back, sticking us together with our sweat, “You feel so fucking good. Better than I thought-ah, shit! D-do that..do that again, fuck!”

I squeezed my walls against him as his tip rubbed at them then he slammed all the way in. His still damp fingers dug into my hip while the other slid up my side and into my hair.

“Motherfucker!” I bit into his soft sheets, pulling it into my mouth, wetting the cloth with my saliva as Ivar pounded into me.

“Fuck,” Ivar sobbed and pulled himself up, his hands on either side of mine, I smiled as I moaned. Ivar laced our fingers together, pressing them together on the mattress. “Turn your head baby, t-to the right. That’s it!”

I did lazily as he asked, he slapped my ass as I saw our reflections in his floor length mirror on the wall. Perfect placement, I thought as I watched him fuck me in the glass.

“Oh my Go-”

“Fucking right!” Ivar grabbed my hips, dragging me back and forth on his cock, we looked at each other in the mirror, my mouth gaped with no sound, just gasps, “Look baby. Watch me fuck you, baby. Shit! Fucking best pussy!”

He slapped my ass again with a glazed over smile, his straight teeth looking sharp as ever and I moaned wildly. I fisted the center of my one piece, still looking at him when he pulled out.

I pouted and wiggled my hips back as he licked up and down my slick, shaking his head into my pussy and then rolled me over, bringing one of my legs over his shoulder.

Ivar grabbed the center of my top and freed my breasts one at a time, the v neck of it cutting into the underside of the sensitive flesh. His rock hard cock bumped into my clit as he lent his head down, circling one of my nipples with that skilled tongue of his. I arched up into mouth, making him suck the whole thing into his eager mouth.

“Ivar, oh fuck! Shit, that feels so good,” I growled and cupped the other, holding it for him to give this one the same treatment and he did. “Yes!” I shouted and all too soon he was gone and thrusted himself into me.

“Damn Y/N. Still so fucking tight,” he pistoned in and out of me, holding up my leg as he fucked into me, “So wet. S-so fucking good for me. Want you,” he panted and sunk his teeth into the meat of my calf, licking over it, with impatience, “Want you to cum on my cock. Let me feel you-ah shit.”

Ivar stopped pumping into me and grabbed a handful of my hair and turned my head back to the mirror, “Look at me! Fuck, baby. What’s my name?”

I screamed his name and that same hand wrapped around my throat, squeezing the air out of my lungs, my hand held onto his wrist, making it tighter. He fucking growled at that.

I licked my lips and stared at his wild expression, his brows furrowed, mouth shining, his tongue on his one side of his canines. I made his hand even tighter, coughing for breath I watched his hips move in the reflection.

“Cum..gonna cum,” I panted breathlessly watching myself get fucked, “Oh..oh! Ivar! Ivar!”

He smiled dizzily down at me when he looked over at us having sex in the mirror. “Fucks sake, Y/N,” his mouth hung open, drooling on my exposed chest, “Perfect tits. Fuck, wanna fuck 'em. Cum on them-shit baby, that’s it. Fucking milk me!”

I stunned myself when I roared, I had never done that before and came hard around his cock, my pussy gripping him as he fucked me faster, slapping our skin together.

“Fuck baby, I’m gonna-where? Where do you want it?!” He yelled and pulled out as I fell over, getting onto my knees just in time, opening my mouth so he could empty on my open lips. He came, mewling my name as a few long ropes of cum hit my tongue and leaked down my chin. I licked up what I could and arched back, tasting him and whimpering at his salty taste.

He reached over my body and spanked me a few times as I swallowed him down, looking up at him with a smirk, showing him my empty tongue.

“God damn.” Ivar panted and flopped down next to me. After our breathing started to regulate, we looked at each other. He pulled me against his side and kissed my head yet again, turning up my face.

“Tell me about it.” I smiled, catching my breath and went to tuck my breasts back into my piece but his hands caught my wrists. He shook his head slowly against the pillow, whispering lowly for me to take it off. How he wanted to see all of me, feel me against him.

When I obliged Ivar pounced on me, fitting me snugly underneath his strong arms. “I’m so proud of you,” he kissed my forehead, leaving his lips there, “So fucking proud. You did good, Y/N. Damn good.”

“I learned from the best,” I smiled when he laughed, kissing my neck, his hands roaming all over again, “Think you can go one more round?”

“Just one? Let’s see how hard you’ve been training, hmmm? Why not try for all eight rounds?” Ivar chuckled into my neck, scraping his teeth against the shell of my ear. We both laughed when I rolled up my hips.

I was hoping he’d say that, after all he did bring up a certain act I hadn’t done before. I couldn’t wait to see what he would do and neither could Ivar, judging by the way he was eyeing my chest. We just might last the whole eight if he kept this up and he was definitely hellbent on trying.


End file.
